


Unforgiven

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: It seemed a simple job. Protect a miko, whatever the heck a miko was. But things aren't what they seem to be. Someone's lying, someone's laughing, and what's with the tears.





	Unforgiven

"Please."

The quake to her voice surprised her. She sounded like her younger self, like the foolish little girl who had been dragged through the well by Miss Centipede four years ago. Like the silly little girl so many had believed was Kikyo's incarnation despite how the other had brown eyes and hers were blue.

She had matured since then. Grown into her abilities. Her confidence, battered by Inuyasha's constant comparing her to his old love, had grown. She was no longer a silly little girl but a trained miko. One who had helped defeat Naraku. Who possessed the completed Shikon no Tama.

As she stood considering the being before her, she could feel her reiki building in her veins. It followed the pulse of her blood, energizing her as if adrenaline. She could almost feel it gathering at her fingertips itching to be released.

But it was not her power as to why the other had stopped.

No it was because she had bolted between the two, her back to the male kneeling on the ground. He had to be strong to have held out this long, injured as he had been. But now with his head bowed it was as if he'd accepted his fate. One decided by the wrathful hand of a god.

And indeed with his eyes bled to crimson, his silver hair fluttering in the wind, and Bakusaiga halted midway through the downswing Sesshomaru no Taishō looked like the right hand of some deity. Had he not adopted her as his chi imōto she knew he wouldn't have stopped. If he had to cut her down to get to his target, he would have.

"Miko." The voice was distorted, the threatening growl of a beast twisted into human words. "Move aside."

_No._

Kagome Higurashi knew if she moved the Lord of the Western Lands would finish what he started. He would kill the injured male behind her without a second thought. Properly named the Killing Perfection, Sesshomaru was one of the few she'd encountered who could be so emotionless in a fight.

"No." Her voice had more strength.

Nostrils flared as the inu-youkai growled, his hand raising the gleaming sword higher.


End file.
